The invention relates to removing a tire from a wheel rim and, more particularly, to a tire bead breaking tool which is transportable and can quickly and efficiently remove the tire from the tire wheel rim.
During car racing, it is common for a tire to be removed from the wheel rim and be replaced with another tire. Since this replacement can occur during a car race, it is necessary for the tire to be quickly and efficiently removed from the wheel rim so that the car driver can quickly return to the track. Also, since the replacement takes place in the pit, the tool used to remove the tire must be transportable.
There are several kinds of tire bead breaking tools. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,291 to Bolger which discloses a tire bead breaker having a pair of lever arms, and first and second clamps. However, the clamp also acts as the breaker foot, which restricts movement of the breaker foot. Also, the clamp is adjustable only by moving pins, which only allows certain distance adjustments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,934 to Wicklund discloses a portable tire bead breaker having first and second clamps and a bead breaker foot. However, the bead breaker foot uses a power screw to push the tire off the wheel rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,922 to Brunner discloses a tire bead braking tool having first and second clamps and first and second breaker feet. However, the clamps are adjustable by moving pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,882 to Rodgers discloses a tire bead breaking tool with a lever arm and an arm for applying pressure to the tire. However, the tool does not use clamps to hold the tool onto the wheel rim.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and method for removing a tire from a wheel rim which utilizes at least two clamps for holding the tool onto the wheel rim, a breaker foot for pushing the tire from the wheel rim, a lever arm for providing the force to break the bead, and adjustment mechanisms for altering the position of both the lever arm and at least one of clamps.